The experience is what matters
by Doden Drake
Summary: chris is randomly sent to eqestria but can the ponies handle a strange man from the twenty-first century. human in eqestria. rated T for language and themes. please review


_**AUTHORS NOTE: this is the first time that I have made my own story so if its short dont wory the next chapter is going to be twice this size ;D.**_

"Chris, wake the hell up. We have to get to the plane in time or else _**I'll**_ be charged extra for the trip." I heard my cousin yell at me before he slammed my bedroom door.

I opened my eyes and looked at my watch, "04:18, why the fuck is he waking me up this early, we don't leave on our tour of Europe till 07:00." I groaned as I got out of bed and went to take a quick shower.

I was able to get in an' out in just under 13 minutes. As I got out I looked at myself in my full length mirror. I had a strong build for twenty five year old, I stood a good six foot one with a four pack (only because I never saw a need to go for a full on 6) washboard stomach and lightly muscled upper arms (I naturally was stronger than most of my pears so I didn't need too much exercise). I've been growing out a beard since high school; right now it was a good three inches at the front which earned me the nick-name "Chuck Johnson" since it was red (this surprised me since I was naturally a dirty blond).

I dried off and got dressed in one of my "Life's Good" shirts, a Boy Scout switchback shorts, my favorite camo hat, sunglass, and leather belt. I grabbed my multitool, slid it on my belt and headed downstairs to confront my evil cousin.

As I got downstairs and headed to my kitchen I was almost knocked out by my cousin quickly opened the refrigerator door looking for god knows what.

"**DUDE, YOU NEARLY KILLED ME THERE!"** I yelled at him trying to stare daggers, but to no avail.

"Would that be a bad thing?" he said turning around with a tub of butter; so I assumed he was making toast.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." I said still trying to pin him to the wall with my eyes and getting the same results. "SOOO why the hell did you have to wake me up at four in the fucking morning."

"SOOO we won't end up in a situation like last year, if you still remember" he said taking a bite out of his toast and going to take stock of his bags.

He did have a point thou, last year him and I where planning on going to Japan for a sightseeing tour just for the kicks of it. As we were about half way to the airport thou I realized that I left my luggage back at the house. Obviously we went straight back, him driving like a mad man. Fortunately we got there at the last minute, LITERALY. And ever since that day he's been holding it over my head.

"Come on, it was only that once; and besides, we made it there on time."

"Well I just don't want a repeat of that, you nearly cost us our summer vacation." a little more irritation in his voice.

"Then I think you'll be proud to know that I packed all my stuff yesterday while you were out, or did you not see the Jeep packed." I stated with as much pride as I could muster.

"Not EVERY-thing." he stated, regaining his regular cheerful voice and attitude.

"What could I have POSSABLY forgot that YOU would know of." I said defensively.

"Your mail."

"WHAT?" I usually didn't get mail the conventional way nowadays.

"You got a package in the mail yesterday from your parents" he stated turning back to his bags. "I put it on coffee table out in the family room, try not to hurt yourself, the box probably weighs over twenty pounds."

I went out to the family room and, alas, there was a two x two x two cardboard box siting on the table. It didn't have any indications of what was inside so naturally I got excited for the possibilities it held. I took out my multi tool, flicked out a knife and opened that sucker. On top of some packing peanuts was a small note that read, "this is an early birthday present, oh, and don't kill your cousin". I brushed of the first layer of the peanuts and nearly knocked over the box seeing what was inside.

"DUDE, you're going to want to see this." I said, trying to hold in my joy but failing miserably.

"What could be so amazing that it co-, WHY THE HELL DID YOUR PARENTS SEND YOU THAT!"

Inside was the largest collection of alcoholic drinks that I had ever gotten, HELL, I haven't seen ANYONE get that much booze in a single siting.

"What the hell are you going to do with this much alcohol Chris!"

"Drink it in front of you of course." I said, using my most arrogant voice and smile.

"You suck." He said, punching me in the shoulder.

"Ouch. I was just kidding, we'll split them."

"Thanks."

"Yah, you get one shot, I get the rest of the bottle. Fair enough for you." I said, punching him back.

"Just get those packed away; we might actually have fun with those" he said as he walked away laughing at our own stupidity, we had always been friends so knew exactly how to push each other's buttons.

Playing around like that reminded me of the earlier days when life seemed so much more care-free between the two of us, given back then we were only in high school trying to get girlfriends while living off our parents income, but I digress.

I grabbed the booze box and started heading to my jeep. If anything my cousin was right about something, the box did weigh more than twenty pounds but for me it was nothing to sweat over. I went out to the garage, took out my keys, opened the jeep, and put the box in shotgun, the perfect spot to piss off the cops.

After I closed the door I stood back admiring my car. The jeep was a 2002 limited edition yellow Rubicon with the works, roll cage, heavy duty winch, front mounted fog lights, two-way radio, high impact bull bars, , I really love that jeep.

I looked at my watch, it said 05:42, dam, I really should stop fantasizing over booze and my jeep. As I came out of the garage I saw my cousin carrying some of his bags to my jeep.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a black hole, what do you think I'm doing, I'm putting my bags in your jeep."

"Well if you used your eyes you'd see that my jeep is already packed so you're going to have to use your own car Stephen Hawking." I said a little irritated.

"You're kidding right, how much crap is in that car."

"Just enough to piss you off." I said smugly

"Fine I'll take my own car, but help me get my stuff out there, it takes 45 minutes to get there and it's going to take another 15 to get unloaded."

Fortunately it only took us one trip to get all his stuff out to his jeep (yes, my family members are jeepers). After that I just got in my jeep, turned it on and started heading to the airport.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

I was really surprised at how the light the traffic on the freeway was today, usually at the start of summer people can't wait to get away and you could go anywhere faster by just walking. I swear the only cars on the whole freeway were mine, my cousins and three others.

"If the freeway was always this baron I'd actually be able to get places on time" I said to myself

As I was costing along I noticed something odd in my lane, about half a mile out there was what looked like hot air coming out of the ground.

"That's really weird, I didn't know that the asphalt could hold heat like that overnight." Again talking to my self (I really think I should stop doing that)

Just as I got ten feet away from it a solid white portal materialized, replacing the heat waves, it big enough for my car to fit thru for some reason.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I went thru the portal

The last thing a remember before I crashed into a huge tree at 70 miles per hour and being knocked out by the airbag was what I think there brightly colored ponies jumping out of the way of the huge metal beast that was my jeep.


End file.
